The Biometric Research Branch (BRB) is the statistical component for scientific planning and monitoring of the national and international research program of the Division of Cancer Treatment. The branch provides statistical leadership for all extramural activities of the division and conducts collaborative research with the intramural components. The Biometric Research Branch performs statistical planning, monitoring and evaluation of all Division of Cancer Treatment supported therapeutic clinical trials. This includes serving as statistical liaison of the cancer cooperative groups and collaborating with the Investigational Drug Branch in the design of early clinical trials. The BRB collaborates extensively with the Developmental Therapeutics Program in the conduct of preclinical drug discovery and development activities. The Biometric Research Branch conducts research on experimental designs, biometric methods and biomathematical approaches for the development and efficient evaluation of improved cancer treatments.